The True Ghirahim
by DJMasterJay
Summary: Thought you knew the real demon lord? Think again! This is my oneshot about how the diamond man invaded my dreams and have me a nightmare that caused other nightmares! Who doesn't like strange oneshots about Debbie the Fabulous! WARNING: This may cause nightmares and/or your head to implode!


**Hey! Random oneshot from yours truly! This is based off a dream, or rather nightmare, I had one night. It's from my POV; sorry if that confuses anyone! That's how it happened! I changed a few parts of my nightmare to be more descriptive and stuff... So enjoy! If you can...**

**D/C: I do not own LoZ or DBZ! (There's a DBZ reference in here!)**

**WARNING: Reading this may cause nightmares and/or your head may implode. Also, Ghirahim's in it. 'Nuff said. **

* * *

**The True Ghirahim**

I was all alone, walking in a dimly lit room, when I saw a shadow flicker across one of the walls.

"Who's there?" I asked the shadow. A dark laughter echoed through the spacious room.

"What do you want?" I asked. The laughter continued to reverberate around me.

"So you think you can dance, child?" a snake-like hissing voice asked me. I don't know how to describe it, honestly. It was just that: snaky and hissy. And disturbing. If you've seen dragon ball Z imagine Friza's (or however it's spelled) voice, but a tad bit deeper.

"What are you talking about?" I asked the Friza imposter. "I _know_ I can't dance at all!"

"Don't play games with me," Friza's creeper guy said. "Let's just cut to the chase!"

I don't really know what happened, but the lights turned all the way on and Ghirahim stood before me.

"Are you ready to play?" Ghirahim asked with the voice that I had dubbed as Friza's imposter's.

I shook my head and felt my hair whip across my face. "I don't want to 'play'. That sounds...disturbing..."

"Oh! But it is fun, child!" Ghirahim said giddily smacking his lips.

"I'm pretty sure our definitions of 'fun' are different!" I cried out.

"Nonsense!" Ghirahim shouted. "Just go along with it and it'll be well!"

"Uh, what exactly will we be doing?" I asked cautiously. Ghirahim licked his lips unattractively, but it was probably meant to be all "seductive" and stuff. I shuddered at the thought.

"We will be vacuuming my room..." Ghirahim trailed off. I made no effort to reply to that.

"Child go fetch me a stick!" Ghirahim demanded me.

"I don't want to touch a bee!" I whined.

"DO IT!"

"Why?!"

"Because I said so!" Ghirahim retorted licking his pale lips once more.

"No," I told the creep.

**(A/N: If any younger kids are in the room I advise them to cover their eyes while reading this fic. It helps for the nightmares. Warning: This material may cause nightmares. Please enjoy!)**

Ghirahim's tongue flickered at me and I wrinkled my nose in digust.

"No," I said again for no reason.

Ghirahim's tongue rapidly shot right out of his mouth and wrapped itself around my waist.

"I warned you boy! Don't mess with mamma!" Ghirahim managed to say somehow. I struggled in the iron grip of his sandpapery tongue, trying all I could to break loose.

"My tongue is tougher than any armor! Doesn't its shape just leave you...breathless?" Ghirahim whispered. I realized he could talk perfectly fine because he had...another tongue!

The second tongued wrapped itself around my neck and choked me.** (Of course this was a dream and I didn't feel anything though! XD)**

"Why am I here?" I asked the creep.

Ghirahim didn't answer, but grew a third tongue instead and started licking me...everywhere...

"My my, boy. You should've played fetch with me!" Ghirahim said. "That's okay. I'm enjoying this..." Ghirahim squeaked that last part.

Ghirahim's third tongue wrapped itself around my legs. A forth tongue grew and went around my torso. A fifth went around my face and this sixth held me to the ground when the seventh licked at all my un-tonguenized body parts.

"Much better!" Ghirahim hissed at me.

**THE. FRICKIN'. END.**

* * *

**And that was my oneshot based on a nightmare I once had! I wonder if anyone'll actually read this... And don't worry! I still am writing my story, Invisble Mask, I'm just super busy! Leave a review telling me what you think of Ghirahim now! Also, PM me if this nightmare gave you nightmares! I take credit for anything disturbing going on in your subconcious!**

**-Jay**


End file.
